1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color conversion device for converting a color signal representative of an original image into another color signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally proposed a color conversion device which converts a color signal representative of an original color into another color signal which is capable of reproducing a color the same as the original color.